


RK1700 Mafia AU

by reedthephcknmanual



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cousin Incest, M/M, RK1700 Week, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 16:19:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16664086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reedthephcknmanual/pseuds/reedthephcknmanual
Summary: With his hand already on the handle of the door, Connor paused for a moment, then turned around again to face Richard. Before he could ask what the matter was, Connor had already wrapped both arms around his neck and pulled him down into an intense kiss.„Just in case.“





	RK1700 Mafia AU

**Author's Note:**

> RK900 : Richard  
> RK800 - 51: Connor  
> RK800 - 60: Conan  
> !All human Mafia AU
> 
> Important: The characters are blood-related, so if you're not into that, please don't read this. 
> 
> I haven't seen this kind of dynamic/ constellation of the characters in this AU-setting done yet, so I thought I might as well try.  
> Also, I maybe should warn you that this is basically my first ff for this fandom (and in ages) so don't expect high quality content xD
> 
> Thanks so much to everyone who contributes to the fandom. You're all amazing artists.  
> Have fun

_02:34 am_. He squinted at the bright digital letters of his display. Had he really dozed off? The room was dark, except for the sparse light from outside the window.  
Quite unprofessional, falling asleep on the job.  
Sitting up carefully, he took in his surroundings, last of all the bed he occupied. There lay his suspect next to him, half naked, only barely covered by the bed sheets. Richard hesitated, eyes fixed on the familiar face.  
Sound asleep.  
Good.  
He had to fight back memories from over two decades ago that tried to resurface at the sight. Connor had changed a lot since then but his strange urge to move around the bed in his sleep was still the same. It had somehow increased, though, probably being the reason why Richard had woken up in the first place. Still sleepy, he watched Connor for a while, memorizing the details of... everything. His thoughts drifted to the last time they had spent a night together. It seemed like a lifetime ago. And he found himself genuinely wondering if Connor had always been so restless in his sleep. He didn't think so. Especially after he had worn himself out like tonight, yet still-   
'Stop it.' Richard reminded himself. He needed to focus and inform his partner about the current status of their investigation. Connor wasn't the sweet teen from back then anymore, not at all. As one of the most infamous members of the Anderson-Association, he'd made himself quite a name. In years, the FBI hadn't been able to get a hold of either him or his twin-brother, Conan.  
And now it was his job to take down both of his cousins. He'd been nervous at first, taking on the assignment and nervousness wasn't something he was used to feel regarding his job as an agent. Still, here he was. Now it was on him whether or not he was able to get Connor to talk without raising suspicion or having to arrest him. Get him to trust him. It wouldn't be easy, he knew that. He knew his family, even after all this time. It was exactly the reason why he'd been chosen for the case. And although he hated to phrase it like this, his cousin was in fact the weakest link, his best shot. Silently, to not wake Connor, he left the room, heading for the bathroom. First of all, he needed to get his composure back. Then he could call his partner.  
The cold water helped him regain control a little. He didn't anticipate the effects this encounter would have on him, past experiences aside. _Speaking of weakness_. He almost jumped when unexpectedly, someone tried to open the door without making a sound. Of course it was locked. He hadn't heard footsteps before and he didn't hear them now. A bad feeling settled in his gut when he turned to open the door. Connor stood right in front of him, wearing only his boxershorts. _No weapon_. Having been alert, the sudden attack didn't catch Richard off guard and he had no trouble dodging the shove with a backwards motion. What he didn't expect was Connor following him inside the bathroom and instead of another attack, spinning around and locking the door, careful to not make any sounds. When he turned to face Richard, there was no sign of aggression in his posture. Instead, he pressed his forefinger to his lips, his voice nothing more than a whisper, his eyes wide and dark: „We can't be too loud, in case I'm being observed. I need your help, Richard.“

\- - - - -

_04:15 am_. „And you really wanna tell me that we can trust this piece of shit?! Do you have any fucking idea what you're asking me to do?“ Gavin was livid, yelling over the phone despite the early hour.   
Connor flinched, crossing his arms before his chest, staring at the phone in Richards hand. The two of them were sitting in the kitchen after eliminating every possibility of someone eavesdropping on them. Only the kitchen counter provided faint light, enough to actually see, not enough to arouse suspicion from outside. Richard only raised an eyebrow and waited until Gavin was done. He knew this tantrum could last for several minutes, so he didn't listen to the objections, instead trailing his gaze over Connors form. Despite the grim expression, the dimness actually softened his cousin's features. There was some faint light catching in his brown eyes, turning them into melted chocolate. If those eyes were able to kill, Reed would've dropped dead at the other end of the phone by now. It was a strange contrast, Richard thought. 'Strange? Why is that?' After all, he was here exactly _because_ Connor had changed into someone cruel, fierce, aggressive. The man was a wanted murderer. Simple. That this fact caught him off guard and even fascinated him was what actually surprised Richard about himself.   
Connor noticed him staring and met his gaze, pulling the corners of his lips into a crooked smile that somehow managed to pierce right through Richard's chest. For the sake of having anything to do besides staring at his cousin, he interrupted Reed: „This is actually more than what we set out to do. With an insider like that, give me a week and we can tear Anderson's business apart completely. We're way ahead of our plans.“  
Connor seemed uncomfortable with this and muttered: „You know my conditions, I need a deal and witness protection after we're done. If they don't kill me as soon as I get back, that is.“  
Richard simply nodded. Gavin sighed over the phone and ground his teeth. „I don't like this, Rick. You said it yourself, it's too dangerous, you were supposed to go in and out, extracting some information and that's it.“   
„We will be“, confirmed Richard as if it was a mission-request.   
Gavin sounded even more pissed: „ _We_? Don't expect me to save your retarded ass when your psychopath of a cousin turns on you and blows your brains out. Because that's what they do, Rick, in case you've forgotten that we're dealing with the mob here.“   
„Believe me, I am well aware.“ Richard couldn't hold back half a smile, again looking at Connor, although this time, it was actually directed at Reed: „Thanks, I appreciate your cooperation. I'll call soon.“ With that, he hung up, before Gavin could comment any further and set down his phone.  
Narrowing his eyes, he studied the thing as if he actually saw it for the first time, not looking up while he went through the details of his plan as they took shape in his head. He heard Connor shift in his seat to get up. Moments later, familiar arms wrapped around him from behind and a weight settled against his back. Connor began kissing his hair, his temple, halted at his earlobe. Richard heard his own breath catch in his throat.  
Just like when he was fifteen. Embarrassing.  
“You shouldn't distract me when I'm working.“ At least his voice didn't betray him, sounding calm and steady.   
“You mean, not again?” He heard and felt Connor's soft laugh. His pulse quickened. And there it was again, this gentle hint in Connor's teasing tone he hadn't realized he had missed that much: „You haven't really changed that much, Richard.. although you're even more handsome now.“  
Usually, Richard was pretty quick on the comeback but the sarcastic remark died in his throat when Connor continued in that soft voice, placing another affectionate little kiss along his jaw: „I'm happy to see that there hasn't changed anything between us, either. I was worried when I saw you at that bar. Somehow, I always knew you'd come back a cop.“   
„Agent.“ Richard couldn't help correcting, even while melting under Connor's touch. He sat up straighter and turned in the chair, holding onto Connor's arm to pull him closer and regain a little control for himself. „How did you figure it out? Was there anything that gave me away?“ To him, this question was serious. He watched Connor intently.  
Grinning slightly, Connor cocked his head. „Feds have an air around them.“ Richard knit his brows, his eyes growing cold and his cousin laughed. „I'm joking. You didn't exactly give yourself away, I just assumed..“   
Richard scrutinized him suspiciously. „You assumed?“   
Still amused, Connor shrugged. „Well, I would have hooked up with you and asked for your help anyway, so...” Connor's voice trailed off as if he'd gotten lost in thought.   
Richard loosened his grip slightly without letting go, brows still knit. He didn't exactly understand. “You'd have asked me for help even if I wasn't an agent? What did you hope to achieve by that?”   
Pretending as if he had to think about that, Connor sat down on Richard's lap. His voice still had this light tone about it: “Maybe I simply hoped you would find a way to help me out of this. I needed someone I could trust.” He must've seen the surprise and disbelieve on Richard's face because his grin couldn't decide if it was about to mock or soften him. “I'm serious. You managed to stay below radar level for so long. Maybe I would've asked you to take me with you. Or to go abroad with me. I would have liked that.” He chuckled lowly as if he had digressed too much, not aware of the inner turmoil his words had unleashed in Richard's gut. “But you being a cop- … an _agent_.. is even better. Seems I got lucky.“ Connor had the nerve to wink at him in amusement, being aware of Richard's obvious disbelieve. He leaned forward, their lips almost touching, their gazes locked. His voice was nothing more than a low whisper grazing Richard's lips. „You were such a cute kid back then. But you're not as shy anymore, it's harder to get you to blush. I like that even better.“   
Richard was a little taken aback by the sudden change of topic and Connor's bluntness, staring at him blankly.  
'He's playing with you.'  
Of course he was. But his cousin was awfully good at hitting the right notes with him, always had been. Slender fingers caressed his jawline and the slight flush on his neck and Richard couldn't help himself. Pulling Connor closer to kiss him heatedly, he dismissed his work for the time being. He'd have enough time to plan everything out after... 

\- - - -

It was their third and final meeting. They had taken precautions and now, the operation was set. Although they had talked the plan through at least four times, Connor still seemed reluctant. He didn't want to leave. Richard hadn't seen him that nervous for a long time. With his hand already on the handle of the door, Connor paused for a moment, then turned around again to face Richard. Before he could ask what the matter was, Connor had already wrapped both arms around his neck and pulled him down into an intense kiss.  
„Just in case.“

\- - - -

He knew immediately that something was off. Conan was in a good mood, talking for the whole ride, skipping through the topics like he always did. But they didn't take the usual route to the monthly meeting. Instead, they headed towards the highway.   
„Where are we going..?“ Connor kept his voice light, left the suspicion out. He knew that his brother was watching him closely. „I thought we'd be heading for the mansion?“  
Conan shook his head. „Anderson changed plans. You'll see.“  
That wasn't good news. Connor managed to prevent the panic that tied his chest into a knot from showing. He couldn't stop his brain from following through with the preconstructions, though. Hundreds of possibilities how this situation could turn out and none of them was beneficial for him. Today was supposed to be the day the FBI staged a trap at the meeting. This was supposed to be the last day he had to stay around. A change of plans would endanger the whole operation and himself considerably.  
Connor resisted the urge to adjust his tie, adding to the internal pressure. No fidgeting right now. He needed to change the topic before he did or said anything that could tip his brother off. Instead, he remembered Conan referring to a huge deal a few sentences ago. „Six, you mentioned Manfred's paintings, was there any progress, yet?“  
With that, he could keep Conan talking for a while. Although he should listen to his brother's ramblings, he couldn't stop thinking of a way to contact Richard to tell him about the change of plans.

\- - - - -

“What's the matter, Rick?” Reed's voice over the earpiece sounded partly worried, partly irritated because of his partner's strange behavior.   
Richard didn't know how to articulate the sinking feeling in his gut. Something was wrong. He just new it. There were too few people here and Connor should've arrived roughly 5 minutes ago. “Any signs of Anderson's limo approaching?” He waited while Reed checked on the video footage.   
A crack over the earphone. “Nope. Nothing.” Two minutes of strained silence, then Reed spoke again: “I don't like this. I'll keep an eye on the video, but if they don't show up the next ten minutes, I'll call it and you get your ass outta there. And I swear, if this asshole fucked us over-”  
Richard didn't listen. Instead, he checked his phone. Nothing. There should have been two notifications by now, confirming Anderson's and Connor's positions. Should he try call Connor? That sounded like a bad idea on so so many levels and still, his gut feeling urged him to.  
“Ey, dipshit, you even listening?”  
Richard closed his eyes and lowered his phone. _Not available_. Shit.  
“Limo coming in. It's our- … no, wait, it's the other one, this Conan. Alone. I'm pulling some data, maybe-”  
Richard interrupted him: “I have an idea.”  
Reed could manage to listen to his plan for exactly two minutes and thirty-three seconds before he aggressively jumped down his throat: “No fucking way I'm gonna let you pull a fucking stupid-ass stunt like that you prick, what, you think you're invincible...”  
Richard was busy preparing while speaking, not even minding his partner's shouting and rambling that went on for another two minutes. And once he was ready to go, he didn't mind interrupting Reed again, either:  
“We're running out of time. I'm counting on you.”  
“Are you fucking kidding me?!”, was the last thing he heard his partner shout over the headset before he pulled out the earpiece. 

\- - - - -

Half a day later and Anderson still had them on lockdown. The lodge was comfortable and it was nerve-wrecking. With nearly all of his high ranking family members present, the tension in the air was thick enough to cut it with a knife. After chatting in low voices, some of them decided they might as well just have a good time if they were forced to wait around and started gambling and drinking. Connor had withdrawn from the scene as soon as his brother had left the lodge on Anderson's behalf. He even dared to try and contact Richard, but there was no cell coverage available. Figures.  
A few hours later, he heard commotion in the main room and went looking. He had nothing to do anyways. 

Conan was back and was chatting with the other family members. Connor stayed to the side, listening to them spouting nonsense, Conan deflecting professionally. The tension ceased visibly although his twin didn't provide any useful information about their stay here whatsoever. _Idiots_.   
Later, Conan approached him with a wide grin and glowing eyes. „Brother dearest, why are you standing aside all the time?“   
Connor smiled thinly at the rhetorical question. „You know me.“ When he saw Conan's grin change slightly, he had the sinking feeling that his comment had been a mistake.   
„Yes, I know you, right?“ Connor didn't betray his sudden anxiety. „I know I can always count on you, brother, am I right?“ This time, Conan's voice had an unmistakable edge to it. _A warning_.   
Connor didn't know what exactly to make of this but decided that whatever his brother was onto, defense wasn't the right way to go about it. Too suspicious. Instead he narrowed his eyes while his voice lowered as a counter-attack. „Exactly right. Or are you implying anything else, Conan?“ His tone displayed a self-confidence he didn't at all feel. They stared each other in the eye, none of them even blinking.   
After two seconds, Conan's face brightened and he laughed heartily as if he'd told a joke. „No, nothing, really. You know me. Who can you trust if not your own family. But you should have seen your face right now, all serious.“ He wrapped an arm around Connor's shoulders. „I just wanted to tease you a bit, lil brother, don't be so tense. As a matter of fact, I have a surprise for you. Come on, you'll be excited.“ He took him to the other side of the room to the door leading to the kitchen. His voice sounded gleeful as he shouted: „Everyone, we got company. Welcome our dear guests...“   
With that, Conan opened the door wide to reveal two figures lying on the ground. Both of them had their arms tied behind their backs, although they didn't look like they were able to even sit up alone. It really wasn't a rare sight for any of Anderson's business associates. Conan laughed when the others gathered around them. „Give it up, friends, for our mole and his federal jackass-friend right here.“ The crowd cheered and shouted.   
Connor stood still, frozen on the spot. His blood had turned to ice at the sight of Richard's bloody form. He was beaten up pretty bad but they had spared most of his face. Conan liked it better if the facial expressions of his victims weren't too distorted for him to enjoy their terror.  
Conan noticed Connor's discomfort but seemed to interpret it wrong. „Yes, you are exactly right, this is our little cousin Richard. The lost one. Twenty years he didn't show his face, I actually thought he was dead. Well, seems like it's on us to set that right, hm?“ His grin made Connor's skin crawl. He suppressed a shiver. He knew this situation. He knew and he had no idea how to stop it. The pistol weighed heavy in his hand when Conan put it there.  
Connor stared down at the weapon. He coughed slightly, trying to regain composure, trying to think and talk at the same time. To stall. „Who's the second one? A mole you said?“   
Conan seemed delighted. „Yeah, apparently the one who ratted us out to the feds.“   
The man on the ground stared back at him with terror in his eyes, unable to speak because of the gag. His pleas turned into muffled grunts. Conan purred: „I'll leave the fun to you, brother. Take it as an apology for my teasing.“   
Connor pointed the weapon at the panicking man, still talking to Conan: „Did he have anything important to say?“   
Conan shook his head in disgust. „Just excuses and lies. He's all yours.“   
Nodding slightly, Connor refused to actually look at Richard. Instead, he shot a glance over his shoulder at his twin, trying to sound casual. „But Six, since when are we letting moles off the hook so easily? With a simple headshot?“ Connor wasn't exactly a fan of torture and murder but he was perfectly capable to do what was necessary. In this situation, however, simply killing the guy wouldn't do them any good. If it meant a chance to save Richard, he'd gladly throw the guy under the bus and let him suffer as long as possible.   
Conan cocked his head as if in thought. He looked the man up and down. „Well, I didn't expect you to be into that anymore, to be honest.“   
Connor shrugged, seemingly indifferent. „You've kept us waiting all day long. Why not let everybody here have a little fun?“ He growled lowly as one of the other members attempted to move in Richard's direction. „With the mole, idiot. That one's mine.“   
Conan looked at him for a moment, then smiled. „Feeling charitable today, are we? Okay then, you can have the mole.“ The last words were directed at the crowd behind them.  
As they dragged the man away, someone from behind him shouted: “Hey, Five, wait with the fed 'til we're back! Don't wanna miss that.”   
Connor didn't bother looking who said that. Like a reflex, his gaze flickered in Richard's direction. It chilled him to the bone when their eyes actually met. Richard didn't move or tried to speak. He just lay there, calmly looking at him. Swallowing hard, Connor averted his gaze. How could his cousin stay so calm? Did he really trust him to turn this situation around? Or had he given up already? What should he do? This was his fault. He had to fight back the panic. He was used to life-threatening situations by now, but not to actually having something to lose or care about. _Don't let this affect you so much, you have to think_. There was no way he would be able to kill everyone in the lodge. He was a good shot, but it was simply impossible. And worst of all, he wouldn't be able to shoot Conan. _Think, Connor_. If he failed to either neutralize these people or find a way to get his cousin out of here, he would seal Richard's fate. _But you already did that, didn't you_?  
Connor almost flinched when Conan unexpectedly draped an arm around his shoulder again, pulling him out of his spinning thoughts. „Feeling sentimental, meeting little Richard again? I understand. It's been ages, I was surprised, too. And look at him, not that gawky kid anymore. Now we look almost _alike_.“ Grimacing, his voice suddenly turned into an ugly snarl: „Sharing so much DNA with a _fed_ , it's so disgusting.“ He let go of Connor to brush off and adjust his jacket as if the thought had somehow actually tainted him physically.   
Connor chuckled half-heartedly and lowered his weapon, feeling safe for the moment. He listened to Conan mutter some profanities under his breath, fidgeting with his jacket. When he was done, Conan pointed his chin towards Richard. “So, are we gonna stand here and stare at him the rest of the day? Why not catch up and talk about old times, getting all sentimental while we're at it?”   
The question was a challenge and Connor had to decide on a course of action. He could either rely on the others as an excuse to stall or he could cater to his brother's eccentricity. In order to get Richard out of here, the latter seemed more promising. So he simply shook his head, sounding a little sarcastic: “This is a pretty pathetic way to celebrate a family reunion, don't you think? Also, the gag does make catching up rather difficult.”   
Conan scoffed at that, obviously amused and somewhat appeased. “Oh, I'm sorry I didn't meet your standards. What would you suggest instead?”   
Pretending to think about it, Connor cocked his head. “Why not make this more private? I'm interested in what he knows before we snuff him out. And you know I hate those idiots”, his head pointed towards the door where the others had disappeared through, “breathing down my neck. This is family business.”  
Conan seemed to actually consider this and Connor relaxed his shoulders slightly. This situation was nerve-wrecking, but if he managed to play it cool a little longer, he'd reduce the obstacles in the way of freeing Richard to only his twin-brother. That he could manage. The chance to get both of them out of here alive increased by the minute.  
Then the corners of Conan's lips twitched slightly upwards: „You're right, this is _private_ family business. That reminds me...” The emphasis set Connor's internal alarms off all at once. “You two always had a thing for one another, right?“ Conan smiled at him nonchalantly. This was not a question, but a statement completely out of the blue. A test. It wasn't the first time Conan tried to catch him off guard like this and he knew that at this point, denying it would avail to nothing.   
So instead, Connor decided to play it down. He cleared his throat as if slightly embarrassed by the remark, then pointedly rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, meeting Conan's piercing gaze with indifference and slight irritation. “I wasn't aware you knew about that.. it's been decades ago, though. So what?” If Conan had jumped to conclusions because of their past liaison, he could manage. He just had to choose his words carefully.   
Conan hesitated for a moment and he gazed at Richard as if he was searching for something. Slowly, his posture relaxed. When he turned back towards Connor, he chuckled, obviously amused. “Not bad. Not bad at all, I must say, I almost doubted myself right there. But you've always been an open book to me, brother. Back then. Now. And you've been a pretty bad boy lately. Fucking not only your cousin but also a _fed_. Tsk Tsk.”  
He knew.  
Connor could feel his countenance slip, the blood draining from his face at the sight of Conan's hand resting casually on his pistol's grip.  
He had been playing with him.  
He _knew_.  
And everything up until now had been a planned-out prelude, Connor realized as his twin unhurriedly drew his gun, wearing a delighted grin. „Do you want to know why Anderson doesn't trust you anymore, Connor?“   
The look that Conan gave him seemed sympathetic but lacked any real compassion. The act was perfect and Connor knew that at the end of it, he'd be dead. His head was spinning. If Conan knew, the gun in his own hands was useless. He was running out of time and options. Opening his mouth, he tried to think of anything to say that could turn this situation around, but there was nothing. Conan only sighed and shook his head, training his pistol on his brother's forehead. „Because you make the wrong decisions, Con.“

Richard's eyes widened in silent horror as things spiraled out of control within mere seconds. He saw Connor staring down the barrel of his brother's gun. Conan had always loved to orchestrate the traps for his victims in agonizing detail, even if it concerned his own twin. He had only improved his skills over the years. Next thing Richard knew, Connor's arm jerked upwards, his gun sent flying towards Conan's head while Connor dove to the side, trying to reach the kitchen counter. Conan ducked. A shot rang and then the sound of a body slumping down. Richard could hear erratic breathing and Conan's dark, satisfied chuckle but couldn't actually see what was going on.   
Conan strode towards the counter, obviously enjoying the situation. Richard shifted and pain shot through his limbs. He needed to see what was happening.   
“That was a pretty dumb move, Connor.” When Richard heard Connor stifle a cry of pain, he froze. “I'm not sure if I should shoot you now or hand you to Anderson on a plate. Hard to decide.”, Conan seemed to contemplate.  
Still alive. His cousin was still alive. Richard heard Conan's irritated snarl at what he suspected was some resistance on Connor's part, then his cousin's strained voice, a sarcastic chuckle: “What do I have to be … afraid of? You wouldn't dare to actually kill me.”   
Conan sounded genuinely irate: “I wouldn't? Don't _test_ me, Five.”   
Again, Connor was chuckling shakily, in pain but as if someone had told him a hilarious joke. Was he seriously trying to provoke Conan into shooting him?  
They all knew Conan would. Richard wanted to scream at Connor to stop. Even over the sound of his fruitless struggle against the shackles and the blood pounding in his ears, he could hear the trigger being pulled.  
_No!_  
Richard flinched helplessly at the shot. At Connor's choked cry.  
And then at a loud bang. Conan cursed furiously.

Shouts.  
Gunshots.  
“FBI, hands up, fucker!”  
More shouts and cursing, more shots. A body hitting the floor next to Richard without him being able to see who it was, a bullet missing him by mere centimeters.  
And then a familiar figure crouching beside him, checking on him hastily, calling someone over to take care of him. “Fuck, you scared the shit outta me, you fucking prick. Soon as I'm done busting those fuckers, I'm gonna give you hell.” Despite his words, Reed was grinning at him with a mix of relief and anger. And moments later, he was gone, replaced by a medic. As soon as he was free, Richard got up. Ignoring both the pain and the medic scolding him and avoiding Conan's lifeless form on the floor, he hurried over to the counter, dropping to his knees beside Connor. His cousin looked like hell, clutching his stomach tightly and red spread not only from under his fingers but also from a gun wound on his shoulder. The medic crouched beside them and got to work. Connor's gaze found his, his pupils dilated. It took a moment for him to realize who he was staring at and his pained and distorted expression softened with relief. “... Richard.”   
“I'm here.” Richard noticed the slight tremble in his own voice. Connor's relief was probably a mirror for his own. He didn't really know what to do, so he took Connor's shaking hand and made an effort to give his voice a soothing and comforting tone: “Hang on, I got you. We'll take you to the hospital. You'll be alright, I promise.”   
To his surprise, Connor actually laughed softly, although breathlessly. “I can't believe you're... still that cute and awkward.. even being a fed didn't change that.”   
The affectionate smile and gentle squeeze of his hand pierced right through Richard. He didn't say anything after that and actually had to make an effort to let go of Connor's hand when they took his cousin to the hospital. Only then did Richard care to tend to his own wounds.

\- - - - -

“You're lucky I'm such a goddamn genius, cause otherwise, we'd have to scrape your brains off the kitchen floor by now. You're the biggest fucking idiot that ever walked this goddamn earth, Richard.”  
Reed's voice lacked any bite and Richard knew that his partner was actually relieved and in quite a good mood. The bust had been a thorough success. Richard's injuries were quite painful but not severe. He was supposed to be on sick leave for three weeks but it wouldn't be hard to convince Amanda to reduce it to one if he wanted to.   
“Can't wait to get back to D.C.. Detroit fucking sucks.”, Reed sighed, leaning back in his seat.   
Keeping a straight face, Richard deadpanned: “Unfortunately, you'll have to stay here for a at least a week longer and wrap this up by yourself. As the 'goddamn genius' you are, I won't have to worry about expecting too much of you, so maybe I'll extend my sick leave until after you filed the reports.”   
Reed's eyes widened in horror and he scowled at him. “Don't you fucking dare, asshole! You almost fuck up the case _twice_ and now you wanna leave me hanging with the paperwork? I'd kick your ass right now but I'm feeling fucking charitable for your sorry ass.”   
Richard chuckled lowly, teasing: “Even now you'd be at a disadvantage.”   
“I'd be... _what_ ?! Say that again, dipshit, you wanna join this other punk at the hospital?”   
It really wasn't that hard to provoke Reed. Richard took some childish pride in the fact that most of the time, he wouldn't even need to say more than three words to make his partner throw a half-an-hour fit at the top of his lungs. It was some sort of game to the two of them. Not so much to Amanda, though. They'd already been threatened with suspension on more than one occasion.  
Admittedly, he was actually tempted to take advantage of the full three weeks of his sick leave. He was surprised of himself yet again. Under normal circumstances, he'd never even think about leaving the aftermath of a case like this to Reed alone. And he wouldn't, actually, this not being the first time he'd work while officially unfit to do so. But being on sick leave would enable him to stay in Detroit for the time being, keeping an eye on Connor. Three weeks would be more than enough for his cousin to get back to his feet. And then... Then he needed to think of something.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it,  
> have fun and enjoy the fandom :)


End file.
